Zootopia Police Department
This article is about the location. You may be looking for the comic or the figure set. The Zootopia Police Department, also simply known as the ZPD, is a police department in the city of Zootopia. Their duties as upholders of the law range from finding missing mammals to parking enforcement. Description The Zootopia Police Department is the main police force in Zootopia. There are police stations in each district of Zootopia. Precinct 1 is located in the heart of Zootopia and serves as headquarters to the ZPD. Headquarters The ZPD's headquarters is located in Division one, close to the center of Zootopia. It is a large building with ample space for press conferences and other similar events in its lobby alone. Rooms The headquarters has a number of unique rooms seen, mentioned, or deducted in the film. These include personal offices, briefing rooms, and rooms for other general amenities, and are as follows: *Lobby *Office Cubicles *Briefing Room *Chief Bogo's office *Records Room *Boiler Room *Holding Cells *Technical Services (where forensics take place) *Restrooms *Locker Room *Parking Lot *Interview Rooms *Line Up Gallery *Armory *Electronics Lab *Ballistics Room *Plant Room *Press Room *Dispatch *Basement Overview The ZPD has a range of species working in the department such as lions, cheetahs, elephants, and wolves. This resulted in indifferent treatment towards prey animals such as Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, who are the first of their kind (rabbit and fox) to be able to solve the missing mammals case. Even though Judy was ranked first at her police academy, she faced cruel treatment from Chief Bogo who made her a meter maid due to the assumption that rabbits can't actively participate in solving a crime as other animals. Nick was also offended by Chief Bogo who refused to believe Nick, because of the fact that he was a fox and, once again, assumed all foxes are sly and shifty. Role in Zootopia: Crime Files General Chief Bogo gives Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde their assignments at the Zootopia Police Department. The forensics room is where the clues of each case are analyzed by Hurriet and explained by Clawhauser to help find the suspect. Jail Break! In the ninth case of the game, the Zootopia Police Department plays a big part as a crime scene in a case which Chuckles escaped from prison and ransacked the place. Employees See: List of Police Officers Trivia *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are the first of their respective species (rabbit and fox) to become police officers for the Zootopia Police Department. *During the meeting at the end of the film, Judy and Nick share the same chair due to its large size. *All the wolf officers wear a ZPD shirt and shorts instead of a police uniform. *According to The Essential Guide, the Top 3 reasons to be a cop are: # To fight for justice! # To serve the citizens! # To make the world a better place! Gallery Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Zootopian Businesses Category:Game Locations Category:Book Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Featured Articles